mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Uriens
King Uriens or Urience (1,XII) of the land of Gore was a knight under Uther Pendragon. (1,XII) Bagdemagus was germain unto King Uriens. (2,x) He possessed the city of Sorhaute. After the death of the Duke of Tintagil, and according to Uther's request, he wedded the Duke's daughter Morgan. Their son was Sir Ewain le Blanchemain (1,II) or Uwain (1,XII) Years later, after Arthur's incoronation in Carlion, Arthur made a feast in Wales on Pentecost. Uriens arrived with 400 knights, and other kings, but they said that they doubted Arthur and don't accept his gfts, and they formed a rebellion against him. (1,VIII) Although not mentioned, he took part in the siege of the tower of Carlion and fought in the Battle of Carlion (1,IX) In the meantime they were joined by more rebel kings and took an oath against Arthur. Urience swore to bring 6000 men of arms on horseback. The 11 rebels then lay siege at the castle of Bedegraine. (1,XII) Battle of Bedegraine At midnight King Arthur attacked them in their camp and overthrew their pavilions on their heads. The rebels were ashamed how they suffered from so few men and set on them again. When Kay came to the battle with 6 fellows, the 11 kings moved against them. When the rebel kings were horsed again and regrouped they came together and said they would be revenged of all the damage they took. (1,XIV) Lucas, Gwinas, Briant and Bellias, supported by Kay and Griflet held strong medley against Kings Lot, Nentres, Brandegoris, Idres, Uriens and Agwisance. As the battle progressed, Lot left for an abushment while Brandegoris, Carados, Clariance, Cradelment, Nentres, Uriens stayed behind with 12,000 to hold Arthur back and made war long. (1,XV) After the Battle of Terrabil, he and Morgan came to the burial of King Lot and 12 Kings in the Church of St. Stephen in Camelot. (2,xi) In Camelot Uriens later joined Arthur's court. King Pellinore suggested him among the older knights, to join the Round Table, as a replacement of the 8 killed in the Battle of Humber. (4,iv) In the meantime, Morgan loved Sir Accolon, one of Arthur's knights, and planned with him to kill Arthur and Uriens so that they both can reign as King and Queen. (4,xi) One time he rode with King Arthur and Accolon into a great forest hunting. They chased a hart far away until they lost their companions, and their horses died. They continued on foot until they caught the hart by the bank of a great water. Then a little ship came right unto them. It was now night and they boarded it. Then 12 damsels came and greeted them, offered a rich dinner they led them to rich chambers to sleep. The next morning Uriens woke up magically in his chamber in Camelot, in Morgan's arms. (4,vi) All this was Morgan's plan to kill Arthur. (4,xi) Soon after, hoping that Arthur was no dead, she prepared to kill Uriens while he was sleeping with his own sword. However their son Uwaine was notified and stopped her. Morgan cried for mercy promising that she will never do this again. (4,xiii) After her plans failed, Morgan fled Camelot and returned to Gore (4,xv) and after her second attempt to kill Arthur, the king complained to Uriens, having him and their son Uwaine suspect for conspiring with her. Knowing from Accolon that Uriens is also her victim, he excused him, but charged him to banish Uwaine from Camelot. (4,xvi) Dame Lionesse announced a jousts between King Arthur and her knights on the Assumption of our Lady he went to Castle Dangerous with Arthur. (7,xxvii) During the tournament a colorful knight met with him and smote him down with his horse. (7,xxviii) category:rebels category:Kings